star wars episode 7: chapter 1
by astarandtud
Summary: this is the first chapter of 3 in which the story of 3 new heroes(or are they villans?) unfolds


**Star wars: Episode VII Chaos causes destruction.**

The clone troopers run into to battle dodging scarlet needles which are being fire by storm troopers and the battle droids blaster rifles. A clone gunship landed on the battle field of hoth. A clone general climb out and led his army into battle. Half of his army were killed by the laser bullets. The general blasted a droideka with his blaster pistol, but was caught of guard and was shot in the head by a droid sniper. He felt to the floor, his troops were retreating and each one of them were killed before they reached the gunship. The gunship was blown up by a emp missile launcher.

The news reached the jedi council and the senate were in fury. A note from the senate asked the council to sent their best jedi's into the battle. Master lomas, tudhope and Hayward were push into a gunship as it took off to the battle. 100 clone troopers were in the ship as well. They landed and lomas got out, he deflected the bullets with his lightsaber. He ran forward slashing droids and storm troopers in half. He reach a trench and hid from gun fire. Suddenly a AT-ST came up to him, it fired scarlet needles from the turrets on the side. Lomas was blown off his feet and sent rolling down the snow bank. The AT-ST tried to step on him but lomas rolled out the way and started to climb up the AT-ST. lomas unscrewed the hatch and climb in. he stabbed both the storm troopers inside and chuck their bodies on to the snow. He moved the AT-ST towards the rebuild shield-generator, blasting the droids as he went. He climbed out the AT-ST and ran up to the generater, he turned a corner and there stood a alien. It had green flesh, with a metal helmet soldered to his head, he had a super strong droid body with droid arms which were holding 2 lightsabers. His legs were flesh but had electric circuits in them. The alien spoke

"I am lord biofusion, my name suggests what I am. I am half flesh and half droid, I am a sith and you are a jedi, so you must die. He swung his red lightsaber, lomas blocked it with his green lightsaber. Master hayward ran to attack lord biofusion but biofusion's other lightsaber swung round chopping off hayward's head. Hayward's head rolled down the snow bank and his body fell to the floor. Blood stained the snow, lomas turned round and saw that lord biofusion had got into the AT-ST. lord biofusion fired at lomas. The blasts hit the fall around and he fell into a tunnel underneath the snow.

Up in space over the land of hoth are the dog fights. A squadron of ARC-170 fighters are on there way to attack the trade federation ships but are bomb barred by tie fighters, tie bombers, tri frighters and vulture ships. One of the Arc-170 fighers is being attacked, the ship swung up dodging 2 proton torpedoes. The ship flew down again and got a hail of gunfire from a tie fighter. Their repair droid was hit and the back cockpit was smoking up. The ship turn right then left trying to lose the tie fighter, they left a sactal charge and in almost a second a big blue ripping line spread for a big radius destroying every ship it touch. The squadron of ARC-170 fighters escaped the blast, but the enemy ships were destroyed. Suddenly lots more enemy fighter zoom after them. The ARC-170 with a smoky back was being chase again. The clone in the back cock pit had died due to suffocation. The ship flew on being blasted from behind by a tri fighter. The ship only had 30 life left and if they kept getting blasted they would soon be destroyed. The tri fighter fired a proton torpedo, the ARC-170 tried to dodge, but was hit. There was a big flash and boom as it remains fell towards the land of hoth.

Lomas saw a blast door and lightsabered through it. Inside was a droid factory. He walked around looking for the control panel and then he saw it up some stairs. He reached the control panel and pressed the shut down button. Lomas moved quickly as a red lightsaber tried to attack him. Darth biofusion was here, he attacked lomas but lomas block it with his lightsaber. Biofusion charged at him, lomas crouched down grabbing biofusion's legs. Lomas chucked biofusion onto the droid making belt and jumped up after him, trying to land his lightsaber in him. Biofusion moved along the converbelt, biofusion kicked lomas's lightsaber out of his hand. Lomas got biofusion in an arm lock and biofusion's lightsaber fall out his hand. Biofusion through a grenade and lomas was blasted backwards out through a ice wall back on to the surface of hoth. The clone ran through the hole made by biofusion's grenade. In minutes the clones had stop the droid population on hoth and had killed all the storm troopers on hoth. Hoth was conquer.

Back at the jedi council, master lomas and tudhope waited outside the council doors. They were waiting to hear who would be their new padawan. The doors opened and they walked in, there stood a teenage boy, he had some features which master Hayward had had. The master of master jedis spoke.

"your new padawan is Hayward, no not master Hayward but his son. He has train in the jedi temple of naboo since the the new war, long ago in the old temple we were accused as traitors. The clones have stopped killing jedis and they now work for us. The clones wiped out lots of jedis when papatine told them we were traitors. We have finally rebuild the jedi but this war is cutting are numbers down again, so this war must end soon. I am sending you two and your new padawan into space to find darth biofusion. We believe he is on the death star, they build the death star back together under are nose".

The three jedi starfighters flew into space and as soon as they were above naboo they saw a ship the size of a moon. They got their ships pass security and landed them in a hanger on the death star. 20 ARC-170 landed in the hanger as well and 20 gunships. The three jedis stood in the hanger with 150 clones.

"wait here padawan Hayward with 20 clones, I will take the rest and find darth biofusion". Tudhope took 65 clones one way and lomas took 65 clones another way. While they were searching a voice talked on the clones intercoms.

"I am Boba fett and I have evidence which conforms That the jedis are working for the sith. A hail of clone gunfire shot at lomas, lomas deflected the blasts and climbed into a air vent. He went through the air vent until he reached a safe point. He contracted tudhope and Hayward, but found they were in the same air vent.

"why are the clones against us? We need to get darth biofusion and get out of here. Whoever told the clones we are traitors must be found or the jedis will be wiped out again. So the clones are against us, more bother".

They crawled round the air vent until they reached a grill they could get out though, but before they got out 150 clones came into the room. The jedis watch through the grill as darth biofusion laughed at the clones.

"master lomas, tudhope and padawan Hayward are traitors, not any other jedis, well ok. I'll help you find them but now isn't the time. A bomb which will blow up the death star is about to blow".

Suddenly a chair shot from the wall and biofusion was pull into a escape pod. The bomb went off.


End file.
